Autonomous robots are robots which can perform desired tasks in unstructured environments without continuous human guidance. Many kinds of robots are autonomous to some degree. Different robots can be autonomous in different ways. An autonomous robotic cleaner traverses a work surface without continuous human guidance to perform one or more tasks. In the field of home, office, and/or consumer-oriented robotics, mobile robots that perform household functions, such as vacuum cleaning, floor washing, lawn cutting and other such tasks, have become commercially available.